<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanna Dance With Somebody by EHSparkwoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439357">I Wanna Dance With Somebody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman'>EHSparkwoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, Blackmail, Dare, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Tango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dared by Guyhawk, Lyzack finds herself having to ask one of the D.J.D. to dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaon/Lyzack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wanna Dance With Somebody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame Tomodachi Life for the pairing (Kaon and Lyzack were married on that). I'm fully aware it is a crack ship. Bold text is supposed to be Primal Vernacular.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Lyzack couldn't believe she was doing this. Just casually walking over to <em>them</em> like they were her crew mates. Well, how things had changed these past few weeks. First the alliance then... Deathsaurus had come back cheering after a mission. They'd driven the Consortia off from one of their colony worlds. And not just off the planet, the Consortia had fled from that sector of space. It was... almost unbelievable. Deathsaurus had, of course decided that meant they should celebrate. Leozack suggested a party in the Pit and no one had argued. Lyzack didn't particularly like that idea. Neither had <em>they</em>. <em>They</em> were hovering towards the edge of the room, looking like they'd rather be anywhere else. She knew the feeling. She had been having it herself a few minutes ago, when she'd got a tap on the shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">“Hiya Lyzack.” She'd growled and turned to see who was bothering her.</p>
<p class="western">“What do you want, Guyhawk?” She grumbled; a little infuriated by his presence. She'd told him before to leave her alone. Who the pink mech wanted to frag was his own business, as was who her brother wanted to frag. Guyhawk turned a filthy smirk at her and she amended her statement.</p>
<p class="western">“I'm not giving you a kiss though.”</p>
<p class="western">“Shame. Worth a try though.” He grinned at her.</p>
<p class="western">“I'll ask you again, what do you want?”</p>
<p class="western">“Can't I come over to talk to a pretty femme?” He asked.</p>
<p class="western">“No. You only come over to people because you want something. So what do you want?” Lyzack grumbled.</p>
<p class="western">“See over there?” Guyhawk pointed at... <em>them</em><span>. Why were </span><em>they</em><span> here?</span></p>
<p class="western">“Do you dance, Lyzack?” Guyhawk was grinning.</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I'm not dancing with you. Go pester my brother. He </span><em>might</em><span> say yes.” Lyzack smirked. </span><em>Not bloody likely.</em><span> Guyhawk annoyed her brother almost as much as he annoyed her.</span></p>
<p class="western">“'Do you dance?', I asked. Not, 'will you dance with me?'.” Guyhawk grinned in a way he probably thought was charming, but only annoyed Lyzack more.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah I dance. But I'd rather dance with Tarn than dance with you. He's not a shameless flirt trying to drag anyone that so much as looks at him back to berth with him.” Lyzack grinned; hoping that might annoy Guyhawk. He just smirked wider.</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh, really? Dare you to ask one of the D.J.D. to dance with you!” Lyzack's optics widened. </span><em>No way.</em><span> She thought; they'd... she didn't want to think about it. She figured it would be horrible though.</span></p>
<p class="western">“No way. Buzz off.” Guyhawk only smirked wider.</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don't make me tell everyone about... </span><em>that night</em><span>.” Lyzack felt a shiver go right through her body. No, she really didn't want her brother to know what happened that night while he was away on a mission. She'd found out how Guyhawk's lips felt against her own that night; both sets of her lips. And he </span><em>loved</em><span> rubbing it in her face.</span></p>
<p class="western">“Fine. You swear you won't tell if I go over there?” She sounded nervous; she really didn't want her brother to find out that she'd slept with Guyhawk.</p>
<p class="western">“Cross my spark, sweetheart.” Lyzack punched his arm and Guyhawk laughed.</p>
<p class="western">“I'm serious. I won't tell anyone.” Lyzack wasn't completely reassured by that.</p>
<p class="western">“Even if he says no?” Guyhawk wasn't meaning Nickel; he was meaning her fellow wallflowers. Besides, Nickel was dancing, with Deathsaurus. Her brother was ranting at her over com about it.</p>
<p class="western">“Even if he says no, sweetie.”</p>
<p class="western">“Guyhawk, stop calling me that!” She knew her cheeks had heated a little.</p>
<p class="western">“Can't I call you what I think you are, sweetie?”</p>
<p class="western">“No! My brother might hear you.” She hoped her brother was nowhere near her and Guyhawk. She then had a thought cross her mind.</p>
<p class="western">“What if he says yes?”</p>
<p class="western">“Then you get to say you danced with one of the D.J.D., don't you?” Guyhawk grinned.</p>
<p class="western">“Nuh uh. I want something from you if I get one of them to dance with me.”</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Fine! I'll leave you alone for the next week. That might increase, depending on what happens when you dance together. </span><em>If</em><span> you dance together.” Lyzack could tell that Guyhawk didn't think she'd convince any of them. She'd still agreed; didn't have much choice in the matter, and made her way over towards them. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Guyhawk keeping an optic on her. He waved a hand in their direction and she turned back around and continued walking. </span><em>Knew he was bad news... He was a good lay, at least.</em><span> Her mind added on; and she hated that reminder. That was how she found herself walking over to the D.J.D. like they were her crew mates. She was going to ask one of them to dance with her.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Now I just need to pick which one of them I'm going to ask.” She muttered quietly to herself. The big one with the blades coming out of his tummy was a no go. She was frightened of him; he might hurt her accidentally. She also was a bit nervous of the other big bot. Besides, he had the skinny purple one on his shoulders. </span><em>Massaging</em><span> his shoulders, now Lyzack looked again. Yeah, no. Not getting in the way of that. In spite of what she'd said to Guyhawk, like </span><em>hell</em><span> was she going to ask Tarn. She liked remaining in the land of the living and she was convinced talking to Tarn might kill her. From embarrassment of the other four laughing at her when their leader turned her down, probably. That left... Kaon. The mech who'd hacked her com systems. She gave him the once over. </span><em>He's... kinda cute. But... he'd also probably electrocute me where I stood for asking him to dance.</em><span> Lyzack thought, realising she was quite close to them now.</span></p>
<p class="western">“Hey.” She tapped Kaon on the shoulder, close to the base of the pylon.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh... Who's...? Leozack?” Kaon asked. Lyzack then realised that the other mech was blind and couldn't actually see her even though he was facing her. She shuddered in realisation. There were <em>holes</em> where his optics should be. And her stupid brain module was still telling her he was cute.</p>
<p class="western">“Nuh uh. She's too pretty for him, Kaon.” Tesarus said with a smirk; knowing his smaller team mate had made a mistake.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh! Sorry, you're Lyzack, aren't you? Leozack's sister.” Kaon scratched the back of his head; a cute blush crossing his cheeks at making a mistake.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, that's me.” She answered. He looked rather nervous to be under her attention. <em>Is he... shy?</em> She had to try not to grin at that revelation. One of the D.J.D. was shy around femmes.</p>
<p class="western">“Sorry about getting you mixed up... you have similar silhouettes on my echolocation.” <em>Ah, that's how he sees.</em> Lyzack had been wondering if that turbofox she'd seen with him had been guiding him about.</p>
<p class="western">“It's fine...” Lyzack paused; pushing it out of her head who she was talking to.</p>
<p class="western">“You're cute, so I'll let you off this time.” She was sure that a bubble of silence had formed around her in spite of the raging music in the Pit.</p>
<p class="western">“Cute? Are you trying to have me on? I'm not cute.” Kaon answered rather adamantly.</p>
<p class="western">“Hey, the pretty femme thinks you're cute.” Tesarus was smirking at her and Lyzack couldn't help thinking she was going to regret this.</p>
<p class="western">“So you're cute, alright.” Helex was grinning at him too; apparently thinking this was funny.</p>
<p class="western">“<b>Say thanks for the compliment, Kaon.</b><span>” Vos chittered from his spot on Helex's shoulder. Lyzack had a feeling she was going to regret this somehow; either from these three conspiring or from Guyhawk reneging on what they'd agreed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“Um... thank you?” Kaon looked rather flustered.</p>
<p class="western">“Come with me. We'll leave this particular peanut gallery so I can talk to you without interruptions.” Lyzack glared at Tesarus, Helex and Vos. Vos sniggered and Helex and Tesarus smirked.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, she totally wants you Kaon. Go for it!” Tesarus cheered; pleased when his smaller team mate's cheeks flushed.</p>
<p class="western">“<b>Use protection!</b><span>” Vos chittered. Lyzack didn't know what he'd said, but both Tesarus and Helex laughed. Kaon squawked, saying he wouldn't need it. Lyzack decided she didn't want to know what Vos had said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Have fun!” Helex shouted; waving a hand at the two of them. Lyzack took hold of Kaon's hand and led him off away from the others. She glanced across the room and saw Guyhawk was still watching them. He mouthed </span><em><span>ask him to dance</span></em><span> at her.</span></p>
<p class="western">“What were your friends on about?” She asked; seeing his cheeks flush in response.</p>
<p class="western">“Uh... I think they think you're going to take me to berth with you.” Lyzack felt her cheeks heat to match his.</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I don't do that.” </span><em><span>Not anymore. Not after Guyhawk.</span></em><span> She added in her head.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Then... why were you coming on to me? If you're not after a frag then what are you after?” Lyzack decided she'd better just ask him. And she pondered why they all thought she was after a frag. A 'pretty' femme walking up to a mech who wasn't partying did </span><em><span>not</span></em><span> mean she was going to take him to berth. Except in those old holo-dramas. It made her ponder which of them had been watching them.</span></p>
<p class="western">“I was going to ask you to dance with me.” She answered honestly. Kaon muttered something in answer and she asked him to repeat it.</p>
<p class="western">“I can't dance!” He informed her.</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Sure you can. You've just never tried, right?” She was encouraging him because she </span><em><span>really</span></em><span> wanted Guyhawk to get off her back for at least a week.</span></p>
<p class="western">“Nuh uh. I've tried and I'm really bad at it.” Kaon informed her.</p>
<p class="western">“Surely you can hold on to me and sway in place? That's dancing too.” Lyzack grinned and Kaon's cheeks heated.</p>
<p class="western">“You want to slow dance? With me?!”</p>
<p class="western">“Why is that surprising? I said you were cute, didn't I?” Lyzack honestly wondered why he was shocked by this ask.</p>
<p class="western">“You weren't being serious though, were you. I'm terrifying. I know it; and so do the others.” Kaon informed her; still blushing a little.</p>
<p class="western">“Not while you're blushing like that you're not.” She grinned at him; in spite of knowing he wouldn't see it.</p>
<p class="western">“Who put you up to it?” Kaon asked.</p>
<p class="western">“What do you...?” Lyzack couldn't even voice her question before Kaon jumped in again.</p>
<p class="western">“No seriously. Who told you to ask me to dance? Everyone else has been avoiding us like we have Cosmic Rust and you just happen to come up and want to dance with me. Please, do I look like a new spark? Someone put you up to it, so who was it?” Lyzack could have sworn she had optics glaring at her right then; even though Kaon had none. Her brain module wasn't quite so quick to insist he was cute now.</p>
<p class="western">“Does it matter? Does it really matter if someone put me up to it?” Lyzack answered him; without actually saying if someone had or not.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes. At least then I wouldn't feel the need to question your sanity. I'm a monster. You wouldn't have come up to me normally, would you?” Lyzack felt the need to answer him with the truth.</p>
<p class="western">“I might have done. You are cute.”</p>
<p class="western">“We'll agree to disagree on that one. I'm really not.” Lyzack shook her head. He really wasn't going to change his mind, was he? Someone had bashed it into his head that no one was going to be interested in him.</p>
<p class="western">“Answer me honestly, have <em>any</em> of you ever had a romantic partner?” Lyzack was genuinely curious and it might make him stop putting himself down.</p>
<p class="western">“Pretty sure Helex is with Vos. Tarn I honestly don't know. Tesarus hasn't, I think. And I have, a while ago.”</p>
<p class="western">“Did <em>they</em> put it into your head that you are frightening?” Lyzack glared and she could have sworn Kaon shivered.</p>
<p class="western">“No. He made me feel special.” Lyzack was relieved it hadn't been some horrid partner like the sort that occasionally turned up in the fiction she read.</p>
<p class="western">“Want me to make you feel special, Kaon?” Lyzack grinned; holding out her hand for him to take.</p>
<p class="western">“You're serious aren't you? You're mad.” He looked resigned.</p>
<p class="western">“Possibly. Want to dance, pretty boy?” She kept her tone teasing and light; hoping to encourage him.</p>
<p class="western">“I hope whoever put you up to this is watching.” Kaon took hold of her hand. Lyzack led him on to the dance floor, glancing towards the edge of the room. She spotted Guyhawk paying attention and gave him a cheeky wave with her other hand. He looked shocked; she'd actually got one of them on the dance floor.</p>
<p class="western">“I'm really bad at this, don't say I didn't warn you.” Kaon informed her; reaching out to take her other hand. Lyzack felt a shiver go through her when the music changed abruptly to something slow and romantic. She knew Guyhawk was behind it somehow.</p>
<p class="western">“I'm going to murder Tess. I know he's behind that.” Kaon growled. Lyzack saw everyone else around her starting to pair up to dance too. She only hoped her brother wasn't among them. No way would he approve of her partner. She started to sway in time with the music.</p>
<p class="western">“That's not dancing, dear.” Kaon smirked; before starting to actually lead her around in a waltz.</p>
<p class="western">“I thought you couldn't dance.”</p>
<p class="western">“Not to pounding beats like everyone was doing. I can do this kind of dancing just fine. Not as well as Tarn can, but... I hope everyone isn't watching...” Kaon suddenly looked around nervously, keeping his steps in time with the music. Lyzack was copying what he was doing; just. She hadn't expected <em>any</em> of them could dance. Let alone like <em>this</em>. It was making her spark feel a little funny. Like it was turning flips in its casing. Lyzack put two and two together and she knew her cheeks heated. This was a love song, she was dancing a couples dance to a love song. And he was a good dancer and it made her feel rather self conscious.</p>
<p class="western">“Kaon...”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes? Something you'd like, dear?” Lyzack's cheeks turned a brighter shade of red, close to the shade of his paint. She'd thought he was shy. Apparently not. He'd just been trying to put her off.</p>
<p class="western">“Why don't you dance more often?” She'd asked; not daring to ask the real question she'd been about to ask. <em>Why don't you have a partner now?</em> It would give him entirely the wrong idea.</p>
<p class="western">“Because they don't often play the music I can dance to, dear.”</p>
<p class="western">“If you <em>convinced</em> <em>them</em> to play more slow songs like this... I'd be happy to keep dancing with you, Lyzack.” He lowered his voice and what he whispered made the blush that was starting to die down flare up again.</p>
<p class="western">“I might even give you a kiss. I bet that would annoy the bot who asked you to dance with me, wouldn't it?” Lyzack then thought Kaon had somehow worked it out. But, how could he know?</p>
<p class="western">“Guyhawk should watch what he says. And where he says it; since I heard him blackmailing you.” Lyzack realised then she'd voiced the question out loud.</p>
<p class="western">“And you still said yes?” She was confused. If Kaon knew she'd been put up to asking him to dance, why would he have said yes?</p>
<p class="western">“Well... I thought I'd show him how to treat a femme.” Lyzack then realised he was being very gentle and caring and... she was trying to match that to 'he's one of the D.J.D.' and found herself struggling a little.</p>
<p class="western">“You're no monster, Kaon. You're very charming.”</p>
<p class="western">“You wouldn't think so if we were trying to cross your names off the list, Lyzack.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well, you're not, are you? You're dancing with me and making me feel warm and fuzzy inside.” Lyzack heard him try to stifle giggles and fail just a bit.</p>
<p class="western">“Am I now? Guyhawk ever do that?” Lyzack actually had to think about that and she then realised something.</p>
<p class="western">“No. He didn't.” <em>He made you warm inside, but that was literally.</em> Her mind prompted. She felt a little disgusted remembering that right now.</p>
<p class="western">“That's his loss then, isn't it? You <em>might</em> have given him a second chance if he was nicer to you.” Lyzack grinned; a really dark thought crossing her mind.</p>
<p class="western">“You know how to tango?” She knew that one would blow Guyhawk's mind if he saw her doing that with one of the D.J.D.</p>
<p class="western">“And rumba, if you want to do that one.” Based on the grin crossing Kaon's features... that was the one she'd want to do to annoy Guyhawk.</p>
<p class="western">“What's a rumba?” She asked.</p>
<p class="western">“Quite a slow Latin dance. Lots of hip movement. Very sensual.” Kaon informed her and Lyzack felt her cheeks flame.</p>
<p class="western">“So... how is that different from what everyone else was doing earlier?” Lyzack was confused; everyone was gyrating about to the earlier music with the heavy beats.</p>
<p class="western">“Is that you asking me to show you?” Kaon asked, a slight flush on his cheeks. He was obviously aware of where he was and that other people could see him doing it. Whatever it was, Lyzack didn't know.</p>
<p class="western">“You've never done this kind of dance in public, have you?”</p>
<p class="western">“Tarn showed me how to do it, but... I've never performed with anyone else for this kind of dance. Certainly not in front of others.” Kaon shivered; seriously hoping that the other three weren't watching. Lyzack shook her head. She could tell he was nervous of doing that dance in public for whatever reason.</p>
<p class="western">“We... can keep doing what we were doing, if you'd prefer?”</p>
<p class="western">“Might be better. Wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea, would we?” Lyzack thought about it for a moment before grinning.</p>
<p class="western">“Let's tango.” Kaon seemed surprised; before adjusting his hold slightly.</p>
<p class="western">“Alright.” Lyzack was pleased he'd agreed. She knew a little bit of how to do this one; she'd watched a few performances of it on the galactic web. This wasn't the sort of partner she'd had in mind (she'd been thinking of Deathsaurus when she was practising the steps) but... She felt her spark beat faster. Neither of them had noticed that everyone else had stopped dancing around them and was watching them intently. It was only when the song ended that they realised. Everyone nearby was chanting 'kiss' at them. Kaon almost straightened up, his cheeks blazing. Lyzack wasn't much better. He had her in a dip and... neither of them wanted to know how it looked to everyone else.</p>
<p class="western">“You want to?” Kaon asked her quietly. Lyzack thought about it for a couple of seconds, before nodding her head. Kaon leaned down and touched his lips to hers for a couple of seconds, before manoeuvring them back upright. Lyzack knew her cheeks had to be red; everyone who was watching had whistled or cheered when they'd... Lyzack realised what she'd just done and almost bolted.</p>
<p class="western">“What's wrong, dear?” Kaon asked her, quietly; obviously not wanting everyone else to hear him. Lyzack nervously looked around. She relaxed a little when she didn't see her brother. She did see Guyhawk though. And if his jaw was detachable; it would have been on the floor.</p>
<p class="western">“I was hoping my brother didn't see that. I'm not sure he'd approve.” Lyzack informed Kaon. The red mech snorted.</p>
<p class="western">“You honestly think he'd tell me if he didn't approve?” Lyzack sniggered; she knew her brother wouldn't dare. <em>Deathsaurus</em> frightened Leozack on occasion; he'd probably spring a leak if he tried to tell off one of the D.J.D.</p>
<p class="western">“Probably not.” Lyzack then remembered something.</p>
<p class="western">“That's not what you call a kiss, is it?”</p>
<p class="western">“You want me to kiss you properly, huh?” Lyzack had a feeling he would have winked at her if he'd had optics.</p>
<p class="western">“Why didn't you before?”</p>
<p class="western">“I was frightened I'd drop you. And I notice you're not saying no...”</p>
<p class="western">“Guyhawk's watching, Kaon.” Lyzack informed him and he smirked.</p>
<p class="western">“He's going to be regretting that soon then, isn't he?” Kaon put one of his hands on her cheek.</p>
<p class="western">“May I kiss you?” Lyzack nodded in answer and felt his lips against hers once again. If dancing with him made her feel warm, this made her feel <em>hot</em>. She kept shyly darting her tongue out and... she kept feeling him shiver when their tongues touched; so she must have been doing something right.</p>
<p class="western">“Get a room you two!” Lyzack heard Guyhawk shriek. He must have picked his jaw up from the floor.</p>
<p class="western">“Finally picked your jaw up from its residence on the floor, have you?” Lyzack quipped. Kaon bit back laughter and she grinned.</p>
<p class="western">“Seriously, Lyzack? Why would you even want to kiss one of <em>them</em>?” Guyhawk's voice sounded a little pained, like someone had pinched him somewhere uncomfortable.</p>
<p class="western">“That sounds like he's jealous, doesn't it?” Kaon asked Lyzack rhetorically. She nodded anyway. It only served to annoy Guyhawk more.</p>
<p class="western">“I'm not jealous of you!” He answered Kaon; not noticing the smirk crossing Lyzack's features.</p>
<p class="western">“Does that mean you're jealous of <em>me</em>?” She teased. Guyhawk squawked.</p>
<p class="western">“What?! No! I'd rather stick my head in one of the thrusters right before it fires.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sounds like denial that, doesn't it Lyzack?” Kaon smirked at her. Lyzack smirked back.</p>
<p class="western">“That it does, Kaon.”</p>
<p class="western">“Gah! I'm not that way inclined! Surely what I did with you proves that, Lyzack.”</p>
<p class="western">“You can deny it to us all you like. But you shouldn't deny it to yourself, Guyhawk.” Kaon was still smirking at him.</p>
<p class="western">“I've seen the way you ogle my brother's aft when you think no one is looking.” Lyzack teased.</p>
<p class="western">“Just you wait. I'm going to tell your brother you've been smooching up a storm with one of the D.J.D.!” Guyhawk glared at her; hoping she'd back down.</p>
<p class="western">“Go right ahead. I'm sick of you trying to hold things over my head. Besides, he's a better kisser than you!” Lyzack saw Guyhawk's cheeks heat before he stormed off. Kaon gave her a look.</p>
<p class="western">“Did you mean that?”</p>
<p class="western">“About him staring at my brother's aft? Yeah, I've caught him doing it a few times.” Lyzack answered. That got a chuckle.</p>
<p class="western">“No, about the kissing.”</p>
<p class="western">“That sounds a lot like you're fishing for compliments.” Lyzack answered him.</p>
<p class="western">“Answer, dear.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, I meant it.” She told him, feeling his lips touch against her cheek.</p>
<p class="western">“Should we be worried? I mean... I'm not sure what the other four will think...”</p>
<p class="western">“I'd imagine he <em>is</em> going to do something; but I don't think we should worry.” Lyzack informed him.</p>
<p class="western">It surprised Lyzack not at all that a picture of her and Kaon 'smooching up a storm' found its way on to the notice board in the Pit the next day. Her brother gave her a strange look and Kaon had to endure some light-hearted teasing from Helex, Vos and Tesarus; but not much happened besides that. Guyhawk had also stopped pestering her, thankfully. He'd been shown up by one of the D.J.D. and that rankled him like you wouldn't believe. The next time there was a party, Lyzack made her way over to where the D.J.D. were standing. It didn't take any convincing for Kaon to follow her out on to the dance floor this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally, when I thought of this idea... Kaon was going to get really flustered because a pretty femme wanted to dance/was dancing with him. Then my head decided 'sod it, I want Kaon to know how to ballroom dance' and this happened. Yes, I think they all can (some better than others) and yes, Tarn and Kaon have danced together before. By the way, the slow song that played when Lyzack and Kaon started to waltz was 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' by Elton John. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>